New Beginnings
by KaguyaPrincess101
Summary: Darien cheats on Serena. Serena finds new guy. Will Darien and Serena get back together?
1. A Time to Move on

Chapter 1- A Time to Move On  
  
Serena stared out her bedroom window and sighed. It seemed that Darien was getting distant from her more and more everyday. He seemed to hang out with his friends more than Serena. She tried calling him on both phones and his beeper but no one either answered or replied or called back. He hangs out with Rei even more too. But something Serena saw and heard just ticked her off....  
  
"Hey Darien wait up!" Rei called. Serena about to talk to him, stayed where she was and started to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Yeah Rei?" Darien relied, suddenly stopping to talk to her.  
  
"Are we still up for Saturday night?" she asked as Serena made a quiet gasp.  
  
"Yeah, 7 PM right?" Darien confirmed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After that last word that Rei said, Serena ran to her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
Today was Saturday. She looked at the clock and it was 6:15 PM. She decided to look for Darien and Rei in all the places in Tokyo.  
  
"Omigod," she gasped. She had found them dining at a resturaunt. Serena decided to barge in on their conversation. Only to find when she got to their table, they just pulled out from a kiss. Darien saw her and started to apologize.  
  
"Sorry, uh..." he stumbled out of words.  
  
"Is this all you can say? You can't explain what happened either, can you Reichan?" Serena said furiously. Rei just looked at, wide eyed and mouth open wide. Serena stampeded out of there.  
  
Serena ran to her room and cried. She decided that her and Darien were over and that is was time to move on....  
  
The next day, a new student came to her class. It was a boy and of course, Serena went all gaga over him. Amy asked her why she was doing this when she already had Darien. She explained everything to her and Amy was just as furious Serena was at Rei and Darien.  
  
At lunch, Serena sat with the new boy. His name was Yoko-kun. He had just moved because of his parents' work.  
  
"People call me Yoko instead of Yoko-kun because it's shorter and its easier for people to remember." He pointed out. "Hey, my parents always pack me extra food, and I can never finish it. Today I have rice balls. Would you like to have some?"  
  
"Of course!" Serena said, drooling all over her mouth. She stuffed herself with all the rice balls he gave to her.  
  
"I see you are a kind of junkie. So am I!" he said. Of course, Serena was delighted. She shared some chocolate with him.  
  
After school, they went on their first official date to a diner. Darien was there studying and when he saw her hand-in-hand with Yoko, he was mad but not surprised.  
  
"So did you have any old boyfriends?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Serena sighed. "He's studying over there."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Would you like to go to some place different?"  
  
"No, it's okay Yoko. I have moved on."  
  
She was piled with homework so she had left at 5. He asked if he could help her and of course, with the stupidity she has, Serena said yes.  
  
The next couple days, weeks, and months they were together Serena began to mend from the pain she still suffered from Darien. Yoko was very open and nice and gentle and always looking to open new doors and explaining new things to Serena. With that, she began to do better at school.  
  
Chapter 2- A New Life 


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2- A New Life  
  
With all that has happened in her life, Yoko must have been the steadiest. Especially when her parents died. During their relationship, her parents had a car crash and died. Yoko suggested to take things slower than before, but, he still stood by her.  
  
"Hey Yoko!" Serena called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything you have ever done for me." Serena said, as she kissed him softly.  
  
'Wow...' he thought.  
  
"Gotta run! School business you know."  
  
Serena ran into Rei's temple where they always had their meetings. She made her point quick and clear because Darien was there.  
  
"I quit being a sailor scout." Serena blurted out as everyone gasped.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
  
"Because I want a normal life for once. You don' t know what it is like having your parents die, and your ex-boyfriend cheat on you, your friend betray you, monsters attack you all in one STUPID FREAKIN YEAR!"  
  
"Serena calm down!" Darien said gently.  
  
"Do you think I am going to listen to you?" Serena said, annoyed that Darien still thought he controlled her. "I actually do better in school with Yoko! He actually HELPS me. I feel unwanted here and I want to leave. See ya!" she said, throwing her brooch onto the floor.  
  
Everyone was just shocked and in surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Yoko love!" Serena greeted her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Serena baby. SO how's senior year?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Relieving and easy thanks to you...." Serena said but was interrupted by a deep kiss.  
  
"I have a question for you." Yoko said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked. Serena was shocked but immediately knew the answers.  
  
"Yes.... of course I do. You have stood by me through thick and thin," she answered, grabbing his hand.  
  
"I...I....I l...ll...ove you." He said, struggling through words.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They spent the night at Serena' s house, cooking dinner for Sam and working on homework.  
  
"Ditzo!" Sam called.  
  
"Yes?" Serena asked calmly.  
  
"Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Yes, just have a seat and I will serve you in a second."  
  
"It better not be disgusting like last time."  
  
Serena lost her temper. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Here's dinner. Oh, this is my new boyfriend, Yoko. We have been together for 6 months."  
  
"Hi. You look like a good cook." Sam complimented. Serena rolled her eyes. "I like you better than Darien."  
  
"Uh..." Yoko scratched the back of his head, "thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
After that, Yoko, Serena, and Sam became a family. 


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3- Dreams  
  
A/N - I dun own sailormoon and i never will ::sniff!!::  
Sry i haevnt been updatin lately, school ya kno!  
  
"Serena..." Serena woke up to the same dream abd voice over and over again over adn over again, but this time a new brooch appeared on her side table.. their was a note beside it:  
  
Dear Serena, This is your new brooch. Please do not discard it like you did last time... your new life has destroyed the new kingdom. Try and fix it! Transform by saying the words "Cosmic Planet Power." Yours Truly, Queen Serenity  
  
This just made Serena go nutso! She already told Yoko about it but she wanted him to know more about her and not make her life such a secret. She called him 5 times but nobody answered. Serena fell back asleep but woke up into a world of darkness.  
  
Sry this chapter isnt as long as the rest but the rest of the chapters will be crucial and full of chaos and catastrophe.  
  
Signed, Kaguya 


	4. Whirled Into A World Of Darkness

HERE IS TE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO LUV MY STORY LOL!  
  
Chapter 4- Whirled Into A World Of Darkness  
  
"Yoko! Sammy!" Serena cried out in pain as she saw both the men she loved (in different ways of course! DUH!) tied up in chains like dogs.  
  
"You can't do anything.. Serenity." A chilling voice said.  
  
Serena turned around to find a half normal, half crippled man behind her. She recognized the hair though.  
  
"Diamond?" she asked curiously, observing all of the old rival's features.  
  
"Correct as usual, my dear Serenity." Diamond said, walking up to her and touching her cheek with his normal hand (LOL).  
  
"Get off me!" Serena screamed in horror as she slapped that little son of a biatch. (hehehehehe)  
  
"What's wrong honey.. Never ever seen you man half crippled? You know I am like this because of YOU!"  
  
"No, no, no, no." Serena said, falling to the ground. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she yearned for Yoko's support.  
  
"Get up, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said. "Transform."  
  
"Moon Cosmic Baby Power!"  
  
Serena was a new kind of Sailor Moon. She wore a leotard but the skirt was higher than usual. Her hair was not in pigtails but it was down with sections of tiny braids all over it. It had silver highlights instead of just regular blonde hair. She had boots with gold moons decorating it all over.  
  
She looked stronger than she ever had been.  
  
"Sailor Moon." Diamond chuckled. "I will destroy anything that gets in the way of my plans for you and me. Serenity!"  
  
"EWWWW" she shrieked in disgust. With that loud piercing shriek, Sailor Moon woke Yoko and Sammy. She ran to them and unlocked their chains.  
  
"Sailor Moon. you look familiar." Sammy said. "Serena?"  
  
"Yes!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in joy as she picked up Sammy and twirled him around.  
  
"Let me go ditzo before you make me barf all over you." Sammy said with a sickened face.  
  
"But. how?" Yoko said, trying figure out how Serena was Sailor Moon. Then he realized she had been a hero all along.  
  
"Yoko, you're awake. I missed you! I was so worried! I love you!" she said, jumping into his arms.  
  
"I love you too!" he said.  
  
Sailor Moon, Yoko, and Sammy had a family hug. Diamond pushed Sailor Moon away from them and tried a kiss. She slapped him again. He pushed her to the ground.  
  
He suddenly formed an energy orb and aimed for Sailor Moon. Diamond fired but Yoko jumped for it. It bounced back to Diamond and Diamond shrieked like a little girl getting hit by a dodge ball.  
  
"YOKO!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran to him. "How did you do that?" 


	5. When Grief and Sadness Takeover

Chapter 5- When Grief and Sadness Take Over  
  
Serena ran over to Yoko just in time. He fell into her arms. He was weak.  
  
"Serena, this was the power and strength you gave me. " Yoko struggled to say. "I love you Serena, but I am a messenger."  
  
Serena felt hot tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Yoko rose and wings sprung out of his back and a horn out of his forehead.  
  
"I am Pegasus, a man who was willing to love you and die for you. Turns out I am going to die for you," he said laughing softly.  
  
"NOOO!" Serena protested.  
  
"I love you Serena," he said. Those were Pegasus's last words. Sammy came over to Serena and he started to cry too. He comforted Serena and that kind of love destroyed Diamond.  
  
Serena and Sammy went back to Earth with Pegasus's body. They had a special ceremony for his death. A ceremony only the Moon Kingdom would have. Serena was dressed in a white dress and Sammy in a white suit. They buried Pegasus in a white suit and on the front of his coat, a white rose.  
  
This is Serena's Speech:  
  
"Yoko was a wonderful and caring man. He would motivate you in a way that you would actually want to solve all of your problems, a way that made you think life was actually worth living." At this point, Serena could hardly speak with all of this sadness and tears rolling down her cheeks. "He was like the brother Sammy never had. To tell you the truth, Sammy and me wanted to get married after high school to develop a better life for Sammy. He was basically family to us. But to me, he was something more special. He was my one true love. I would always think if I lose him, there would be no other man to take his place. He was the one person who stood out. After I lost him, I lost myself with him. So did Sammy. We were both loners and outcasts after his death. It wasn't anybody's fault. We wanted to be alone. Sammy and I couldn't trust anyone or pour our hearts out to anyone; scared we would lose them like we did Yoko. I never loved anyone as much as I did Yoko and I don't think I ever will again. Yoko was like the bright sunshine in the morning that would wake you up. An only reason I thought life was worth living, especially after my parents died and what happened with my last boyfriend. Nothing could have ever been as bad as this, even my parents' death. My parents always thought I didn't have any problems except my grades and Darien. After I broke up with Darien and Yoko helped me with my grades, they thought my life was perfect. They thought wrong. They didn't know anything about me. They didn't even know my favorite color or how to make me laugh. The very things Yoko and Sammy knew, but what Yoko knew best. They didn't even remember how old I was. They only cared about Sammy. Now I feel like a stone."  
  
Serena walked off the podium and over to Yoko's body. She touched his silver hair, remembering the highlights she had now, for the last time. She cried very hard with Sammy when they came back home.  
  
She put her Evanescence CD in her radio and put it on number four as her and Sammy looked at pictures of them and Yoko together.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice chased away all the sanity  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you screamed I'd fight away all of your tears I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
Serena and Sammy fell asleep on the couches in their living room.  
  
A/N- OMIGOOOOSH. I finally updated. I hope I kept you guys in suspense. This chapter is very sad, I know. It was hard for me to think of words to describe Serena and Sammy's pain. Hope ya like! 


End file.
